Things I Cannot Do
by Jeimishi51
Summary: Germany merely wanted order. To bad his brother wanted the opposite. Various pairings and OC's to come. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm kinda new to this, so... Be nice?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the list that these things came from. That list belongs to CheelBerry on **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Germany had created a list, a list to be posted in all of the countries homes and in the conference room. It was a very long list. A list that had a lot of effort put into it. A list of thing that were not allowed. A list of rules. And his elder brother had made it his new life mission to break every one of those rules he could. Prussia was starting in the middle. Rule #56.

* * *

"Hey, Belarus!" The blonde turned to her caller. _Oh god, him?_

" Hello, Prussia." She replied coolly. "Why are you so…? Happy this morning?"

The albino smirked just a bit wider. "Oh, nothing. Just heard some good news."

Belarus raised an eyebrow. "Something interesting?" She wanted to know what he had heard… Even though she knew it wasn't going to be as interesting as Prussia said.

"_Well…_" he drawled "I overheard your brother talking to Yao. And he mentioned you… something about an _engagement?_" Her squeaking gasp seemed like a good sign. He turned to walk towards the conference room, his back to the girl. "Yeah. Ya know, I could marr-!" There was a gush of wind. Prussia turned to see if Natalia was okay.

She was already gone, off to find her brother. _Perfect…_

_

* * *

_

Germany turned the handle of the conference rooms door,satisfied to see his rules posted around the building. He pushed in, and beheld a spectacle that nearly sent him into shock.

There was East, standing at the head podium, a bible in hand. To his left, the Baltic Nations, looked all together shocked and horrified. To Prussia's right was Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Ukraine, with confused expressions.

And directly in front of Germany's elder brother was a beaming Belarus and a sobbing Russia.

The german looked down at his own list of rules.

#56: Do not tell Belarus Russia wants to marry her.

#57: Do not offer to marry Belarus to Russia.

A vein twitch on Germany's forehead.

"GILBERT!" He bellowed "YOU CANNOT LEGALLY MARRY PEOPLE! PUT THE BIBLE DOWN AND END THIS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is really short, I just wanted to finish it. So it kind of sucks.**

**Anyway, thanks you, people who faved/alerted (is that the right term?) this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, or the rules.**

* * *

Germany was on his way home from Italy's house. It was peaceful, much more so than the Italians home. He was looking forward to going home, maybe cleaning, maybe relaxing

But that hope was crushed when he opened his door to chaos.

The Bad Touch Trio and Greece were clumped around a door. Germany didn't notice until he moved closer to the group that Heracles was trying to rip the door from its hinges. Desperate meows and angry barks could be heard on the other side.

And Prussia stood back with a look of amusement. Clutched in his pale hand was the List of Things I Cannot Do.

"East…?"

"Eh?" Gilbert turned his crimson eyes to his younger brother.

"What did you do now?" Germany's voice was becoming louder with each word.

"Oh, don't worry," Francis said with a smile "Gilbert was just-"

"-They locked your dogs and my cats in a room to 'fight to the death!'" Greece almost (but not quite) squeaked from the door.

"You… You… PRUSSIA! Get my dogs out of there!"

Gilbert glared at his friend. "This was your idea, France, don't blame it on me."

Rule 143: Putting Germany's dogs and Greece's cats in the same room is a bad thing.

Rule 144: If I do happen to do #143, blaming it on Prussia is not acceptable.

* * *

**Next chapter may have a State O.C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**America makes an appearance! Wow, this one was late. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, or the song used in this chapter.**

* * *

Prussia had received wonderful news from Hungary. Wonderful, wonderful news. Wonderful news that needed to be spread.

Prussia flipped opened his phone, dialed the number quickly and waited for an answer.

Alfred answered on the second ring "HEY GIL! What's up?"

"Elizabeta just called. Operation number seventeen will be set into motion tomorrow morning." A smirk pulled at the albino's lips at the shocked silence on the other line.

"W-Wow. That was fast."

"Yeah, shit gets done over here."

"Looks like it" America laughed. "So, captain, what time are we commencing operation number seventeen?"

"10:00 hours tomorrow, soldier." Gilbert had put on the attitude of a military officer.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Prussia, France, and America were approaching Spain's house rapidly, chatting like they normally did.

Germany was suspicious.

He honestly hadn't planned on following Italy to visit Spain and Romano, but after hearing the ex-nation talking on the phone yesterday in his "Military Voice of Awesomeness", the blonde felt it necessary to see what he was plotting.

"Ah, I have to leave soon… Oh, Alemania, Japón wanted me to give you something, he couldn't find you yesterday, but thought you'd be coming along with Italia. Want to coming inside and get it?" Spain practically shouted it.

"Alright."

They were inside, trying to find the package Japan had left the German when they heard a screech from outside.

"CHIGI!"

Spain's head whipped to the door, and with a shout of "LOVI!" he was out the door. Germany followed, worried about what would await him outside.

What awaited him outside was… Odd.

Romano was shaking with anger, his hands balled into fist, his face bright red. France, Prussia, and America were singing to him.

"_Who'd ya think you're kidding?_

_ He's the earth and heaven to ya._

_ Try keep it hidden,_

_ Honey, we can see right through you._

_ Girl ya can't conceal it, we know how you feel_

_ And who you're thinkin' of"_

"Shut the hell up!"The brunette started screaming again, cursing in Italian while the three tapped their toes and counted the beats until their next part.

"I do not love him!"

_"You swoon, you sigh_

_ Why deny it, uh-oh"_

Romano resumed his shouting, while Germany pulled out his list, searching for the number of the rule the nations were obviously breaking.

"_Girl don't be proud, _

_ It's okay you're in love."_

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Just before Germany could call Prussia, France and America out for breaking another rule, Romano ran forward and kicked the lead singer (The artist formally known as Prussia) in the vital regions.

Rule number 17: I will not sing the muses part of "I wont say I'm in Love' every time I see Romano


End file.
